black shadow
by eclipsed dragon slayer
Summary: rated for cusing. a girl was consume by darkness sought out inuyasha the only one like her to kill him. thats the whole meaning is 'consumed by darkness' remember that inukag


Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the dark cloud and the person in it

Black shadow:

A dark cloud always loomed above me, they say it was because I was born a half breed that no one wanted me, why couldn't I have just died. The villagers all hated me and banned me, they killed my mother and I never knew my father. So I left the only problem was, that dark shadow became darker and finally, it consumed me.

Senjoku jida (one of kagomes recent quarrels)

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!!!"

"I did not"

"Miss, if I may..."

"SHUT UP MIROKU" they yelled at the same time. He gulped

"You may wanna stay out of this one." sango said from behind him

"Alright" he said and the quarrel continued finally ending in a loud SIT! And inuyasha eating dirt, again

"God damn it!" he mumbled watching kagome walk away completely forgetting her back pack and everything else she had brought there.

"I take it you wont follow her?" miroku said also watching her leave.

"Feh. Why should i?" he said quiet stubbornly

"Inuyasha, you did it again!" shippo yelled running off in the direction of kagome trying to get her to come back

"geeze all I did was try and get her to give me the jewel shard and go back home because it is coming time for the final battle and I don't want her to get hurt" he said protectively "she didn't have to go all freaky and call me a-a, heck I don't even know what she called me!" he said but without miroku noticing he quickly sniffed the air and glanced in kagomes direction to see if she was ok

"alright inuyasha but you know I would watch her more carefully because one day naraku is going to strike without you knowing it and...."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed from the distance and inuyasha was off. He reached the well to see kagome standing there with her bow and arrow and shippo in her arms

"What was that?" inuyasha and kagome asked simultaneously

"I have no idea" inuyasha said looking around

Somewhere deep in the forest:

After it consumed me all I could do was wait. I screamed as it took hold of my heart and tried its best to control me. I could not get free, and finally, it WAS me. Now the only thing I think about is killing. The one who brought me into this world, yes I will kill him and since this one I am watching is the only one like me, it must be him. My father.

Back to inu and kagome

"I thought it was you wretch!" he said harshly

"Yeah whatever" she said hoping into the well with shippo in her arms (a/n I dunno if it is really possible for shippo to 'cross over' but hey, sue me)

"Hey im not done with you!" he said jumping into the well and out the other side just to find kagome talking to that hobo guy "grrrrr"

"Oh hi hojo" he heard her say

"Hey kagome, I was wondering maybe you would like to go to the carnival with me later?" he said and she jumped up and down "of course I would! I've been trying to go all week but inu.....mom wouldn't let me" she said smiling

"Ok great, I will pick you up at seven ok!"

"Ok" she said walking into her house and up to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and sighed 'I wanted to go to the carnival with inuyasha not with hojo, oh well at least I get to go" she said just as her window opened and a not-so-happy inuyasha jumped in

"Making plans tonight?" he asked

"Yes actually I am" she said adding a you- cant- stop- me look

"Then bring me along" he said and she stared at him oddly

"You want to go to the carnival with me...and hojo?" this time he really was scaring her

"Yes" he said

"Alright" she said "but I will have to hide your ears first" she added "and I don't think hojo will like it"

"feh I don't care what he likes and doesn't like "

"What ever" so she left the room to find a ball cap and some modern day clothing. She came back with blue jeans a red tee-shirt and a red base ball cap. He went and changed as kagome called hojo

"Hello?" he said on the other end of the line

"Hey hojo listen my...um friend has to tag along with us at the carnival I hope you don't mind" she said and hojo secretly scowled on the other end before saying "oh no not at all kagome the more the merrier!" He said cheerfully

"Ok kagome what do you think?" inuyasha asked reveling himself from the bathroom. Kagome had to try not to drool. Through the shirt you could see all of his muscles easily and his silver hair came out perfectly against the red color

"Yeah" she said "that's good!"

They left for the carnival that after noon not even knowing they were carefully being watched by some un-known foe learking in the darkness. When they arrived she met hojo (she didn't want him to pick her and inuyasha up so she just drove and meet him there)

"Hi hojo!" she said cheerfully as hojo and inuyasha glared at each other. "Oh yeah, hojo this is inuyasha my best friend" she said smiling

"Hi" inuyasha said through clenched teeth

"Hi" hojo said in the same manner

"So what do we do now?" kagome asked and hojo lead her to the ticket booth with inuyasha following close behind

They walked outside and inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw all the people and lights and rides stuff he had never seen before. The smell of food lingered in his nose as he stared at chicken legs and funnel cakes and all kinds of other stuff that all looked good. There was a big lit up thing in the middle that was like a circle and it was spinning and all but it was still in the same place.

"hey!" kagome yelled "lets ride the Farris wheel!!" she said dragging the boys along and stopping in line

They got in kagome sat on one side and inuyasha sat beside her hojo st down in front of kagome.

"Hey kagome" inuyasha whispered in her ear "what does this thing do?" he asked just as the Farris wheel started off and they begin to move upward

"This" kagome said

Inuyasha fidgeted the whole way to the top and the whole way down. Finally the guy opened the door and they walked off searching for something else to do. Kagome drag them around for a while when hojos cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said

"Oh yeah ok I will be right there" he said before turning back to kagome "im sorry kagome but I have to go ok" he said as he walked off

"Finally" inuyasha and kagome said simultaneously

She dragged inuyasha around for a while longer before she got tiered and decided to leave. They walked out to her car and got in

"Inuyasha" she said "can we just sleep here? I'm tiered and don't feel like driving tonight ok" she said and he didn't disagree.

They climbed into the back seat and curled up. He didn't plan on going to sleep at all, he wanted to stay up and watch kagome but when she started massaging his ears. He let the darkness consume him

a/n- ok peoples how do you like? Should I end it there or what, I mean it follows the plot and the ending is really good im just not so sure if my character should appear or not, yeah I think I will end it here so you can keep guessing on your own!

Hahahaha I am so evil! You gotta love it people.

Tell me what you think ok! NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
